There is an increased demand for materials which can be used to modify and/or enhance the organoleptic properties of consumable items. The natural oils which have traditionally been used for this purpose often suffer the disadvantages of irregular or limited supply, variable quality and high cost. Consequently the search for new and inexpensive chemicals which can be used as partial or total replacements for essential oils, or which can be used in the creation of new and unique flavor and fragrance materials has intensified in recent years.
The use of halogen containing compounds as fragrance materials is well documented. One example is gamma homocyclogeranyl chloride which has the general structure ##STR2## and is a component of tincture of Ambergris. 2-Chloro-3-methoxy-5-methylphenol and 2,4-dimethoxy-6-methyl chlorobenzene have been found in Evernia Prunastri. Further examples may be found in Actander, Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (1969). For example alphabromostyrol which has the structure ##STR3## is identified as compound No. 370 in Actander. Its fragrance is described therein as pungent-sweet, grassy-floral odor, reminiscent of Hyacinth in extreme dilution. Slightly softer than the odor of omega-Bromostyrol.
Actander compound No. 608 is 2-chloro-4,6-dinitro-1,3-dimethyl-5-tertiary-butylbenzene which has the structure ##STR4## and is described as having an odor similar to 2,4,6-trinitro-3-tertiary-butyl toluene, sweet, heavy, musky, slightly more pungent and less tenacious.
Actander compound No. 2272 is mononitro dibromobutylmeta-cresol methylether which has the structure ##STR5## and is described as having a sweet Ambergris musk-like odor of good tenacity.